brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost in Time
Lost in Time is the seventy-fourth episode of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the tenth and final episode of season seven. Plot As the Iron Doom travels back through time, Kai and Nya observe Acronix and Krux from a compartment in which they have hidden with Sensei Wu, wondering what the Time Twins' plans are. They soon get their answer, as the Iron Doom emerges from the vortex a mere moment after Acronix and Krux's disappearance forty years previous, and they soon unleash the Vermillion against the Elemental Masters under young Wu and Garmadon. Uninformed about these enemies, the masters soon give ground, forcing Nya and Kai to hide Wu and enter battle pretending to be their parents. With their knowledge the Elemental Masters are able to fight back, until Acronix and Krux force the Vermillion to split back into individual snakes and slither into the frame of the Iron Doom; controlling them, they are able to move the metal construct and soon overpower the heroes. As a result, history is altered, and back in the present the other Ninja, Cyrus Borg, Maya and the rapidly aging Ray see technology disappear from the world, leaving Zane as a lifeless mannequin. Determined to help, Kai and Nya form the Fusion Dragon again; recognizing their foes, Acronix and Krux decide to travel to another point in time, with Krux deciding to go so far into the future that there will be no Elemental Masters for them to face. Aware that time is running out for Wu, Nya leaves Kai to fly the dragon alone while she searches for something, and though he briefly maintains control of it, he soon falls as the Time Twins escape back into the vortex. Fortunately, Nya has found the past version of the Reversal Time Blade, and uses it to heal Wu before teaming with Kai to use it to wind time back, allowing them to catch the Time Twins before they escape. Wu then gives the past Reversal Blade to his younger self, and in the ensuing battle in the Time Vortex removes the future Reversal Blade from the Iron Doom and gives it to Kai and Nya, who are then returned to the restored present while Wu, the Time Twins, and the Iron Doom go tumbling through the vortex. After Ray is healed, the Ninja turn to Lloyd to lead them, and he determines that they will dispose of the Reversal Blade before turning all their energies to locating Wu. Trivia *Apart from Wu and Garmadon, the following Elemental Masters are present during both battles with the Time Twins: **The Master of Lightning, revealed in this episode to be Cliff Gordon's wife and thus Jay's mother. **The Master of Ice, Zane's predecessor. **The Master of Earth, Cole's unidentified ancestor. **The Master of Sound, Jacob Pevsner's ancestor. **The Master of Shadow, Shade's ancestor. **The Master of Gravity, Gravis' ancestor. *This leaves several Elemental Masters unaccounted for, including Skylor's mother and the ancestors of Griffin Turner and Karlof. Ray and Maya's absence was of course touched upon, whereas Morro-then Master of Wind-had left Wu by this time and was presumably either still searching for the Tomb of The First Spinjitzu Master or had perished and ended up in the Cursed Realm. *In speaking to his younger self, Wu advises him to seek out Mystake and drink "Obscui-Tea"; presumably this is intended to erase his memories of the disruption to time. *This is the last episode in which Jillian Michaels voiced Lloyd; starting in the next season, Lloyd will be properly voiced by Samuel Vincent, indicating that the character had finally gone through puberty. *Originally, the show creators had intended for the Iron Doom to travel forty years into the future and encounter the aging Ninja and their children. This would have paralleled the season premiere; however, this ending was ultimately cut and swapped for the Iron Doom traveling back to the past. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes